monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Idea: Triple Threat Series Pacific
If FELD has a West tour, a East tour, and a Central tour for the Triple Threat Series... there should be a Pacific tour! The tour would run in the Pacific United States, Australia, Puerto Rico, and certain seaside U.S. cities, bringing Monster Jam to all new heights for it's touring circuit. Competitors There's 8 of them. The Current FELD Stuff * Grave Digger 28: ** Reason: Monster Jam needs to revive #28 for competition usage if I threw Pablo behind the wheel of "an unfitting truck" in another one of my ideas. ** Driver: Oliver Grainger from Dorval, Quebec in Canada. He is a Instagram user (@ograinger) who mainly posts fishing imagery and has done some motorsports-related stuff such as vinyl wraps. He also used to be a voice actor who voiced my cat bae Dongwa! But we shouldn't bother him at this point, as when I discovered him on Facebook, he fled the site. I'm not joking. And if he drives a Digger, he'll be the team's first Canuck. And being born in '88, he'd be the oldest driver on the Triple Threat Series (he'd be transferred to a stadium tour after the initial Pacific Triple Threat tour). * Max-D: ** Reason: Monster Jam needs another Triple Threat tour with Max-D... and another Max-D truck. ** Driver: Karlie Brown from North Carolina in the United States. She's one of Randy Brown's daughters, and I'd like to see a girl version of the Basl brothers with her and Payton. Also I think there needs to be more monster truck families. She should run the blackout Max-D on a CRD chassis (as a result: Tom would have Fire, Neil would have grey, Colton would have red, Blake would have gold, and whoever's gonna run it internationally would have yellow). Her Max-D would be in the Team Meents stable but would tour with Randy Brown Motorsports. Also, FEMALE MAX-D DRIVER! * El Toro Loco: ** Reason: Because Monster Jam tradition requires at least one El Toro Loco on a tour. ** Driver: Cody Holman from Dayton, Ohio in the United States. Hey, if Cory Snyder can drive Toxic outside of Monster Jam (where he pilots Monster Mutt Rottweiler), Cody could do the opposite by piloting El Toro Loco for FELD outside of driving for his daddy in the indie leagues. Cody would drive a Anderson chassis similar to Grave Digger 34, but with a lower stance... and it's a El Toro Loco rather than a Digger. * Zombie: ** Reason: See El Toro Loco ** Driver: Mike Christensen out of Utah. He runs the truck on Vendetta. This tour would be Team KCM and Team Throttle's Triple Threat Series debut. My New Ideas * Marie: ** Reason: The truck would have a girl power message, and would exist thanks to the FELD-Disney relationship. ** Driver: Kenzie Ruston Hemric from El Reno, Oklahoma in the United States. She seems to have done well in NASCAR for the most part. She runs a Cohen chassis for Marie. * Sailor Moon: ** Reason: More girl power or something ** Driver: Payton R. Brown out of Currituck, North Carolina in the United States. You heard about her above, didn't you? It would be in the Randy Brown Motorsports stable. * Sagwa: ** Reason: It's a idea I had a while ago. It's FELD making a truck based off a preschool show... that's actually enjoyable. ** Driver: Macey Nitcher out of Kentucky in the United States. She runs a CRD chassis. * Samurai Pizza Cats: ** Reason: An anime truck sponsored by Discotek Media/Madman's license that was once a Saban license. ** Body Style: It's a Ford F-150 styled after Speedy Cerviche (Polly and Guido versions would run on other tours) ** Driver: Takamoto Katsuta out of Nagoya, Japan. Yep, an Asian driver piloting a truck based off a memorable anime. He runs the body on American Soldier for Team KCM. Tour Stops * Neal S. Blaisdell Arena - Honolulu, HI * AELEC - Tamworth, NSW * José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum - San Juan, PR * Ocean Center - Daytona Beach, FL * Boardwalk Hall - Atlantic City, NJ * Watsco Center - Coral Gables, FL * Matthew Knight Arena - Eugene, OR * Moda Center - Portland, OR * Angel of the Winds Arena - Everett, WA * Citizens Business Bank Arena - Ontario, CA (Championship Event) Category:Blog posts